Waited
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Bakura stepped backwards, not liking the pain in his heart. He had waited. It had not occurred to him that maybe Mokuba would not. --YBxMK--slight YYxMK--


Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating : T

Title : Waited

Pairings : Hiddenshipping (BakuraxMokuba), Very Slight Leafshipping (YamixMokuba)

Warnings : YAOI, Naievty, Lang

Summary : He stepped backwards, not liking the pain in his heart. He had waited. It had not occurred to him that maybe Mokuba would not. YBxMK, slight YYxMK

Dedication : Cody Thomas and XxAkefiaxX. You guys are more inspiration than you know!

_WHILE MOST OF MY STORIES MOKUBA IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN HIS BROTHER, IN THIS ONE HE STARTS OUT AT 14 _

* * *

Age meant nothing to Bakura Akefia Itemri.

He had been forced to become an adult at the age or nine when his village was killed. He had made his first kill at age ten, first real heist at age eleven.

So he really didn't understand it when everybody said his love was too young to love him back.

He had fallen in love with the black haired boy sometime, and knew the feeling was completely returned.

So why would no one let him see the one he loved?

Seto had made it clear that if Bakura really was intrested in his brother, he would wait two more years until he was sixteen. Seto had been sure Bakura wouldn't wait that long.

Bakura left Domino for those two years, unable to be around Mokuba and not being able to see him.

So imagine Seto's surprise when, On Mokuba's sixteenth birthday, Bakura showed up on his doorstep, holding a teddy bear and chocolates.

* * *

Bakura looked up, tilting his head slightly.

"May i come in?"

Seto stepped aside and nodded, and Bakura walked in, glancing around.

"Where...?"

Seto motioned toward a door, and Bakura to it.

He froze on the edge of the door, staring in shocked disbelief at Mokuba sitting on Yami's lap, kissing him.

He stepped backwards, not liking the pain in his heart.

He had waited.

It had not occurred to him that maybe Mokuba would not.

Seto peered at Bakura in puzzlment, why did Bakura look so hurt and lost?

Seto glanced in the door and pulled back with a sigh. Mokuba had not believed Bakura would be coming back obviously...

He turned to the hurting boy behind him, who looked up with almost a navie look, the pain showing clearly in his eyes.

It was then Seto realized just how _young _Bakura really was. He had grown up so fast, that he had never really grown up.

Bakura didn't understand a lot of things, and obviously not this.

"Come on Bakura, lets go sit down." Bakura followed Seto absently, still looking down at the chocolates and bear he had chosen at the store to give to the one he loved.

The one who no longer loved him.

Seto sat the white haired boy down, sitting beside him.

Bakura looked up.

"I waited. Like you told me too... It did not occur to me that Mokuba would not have..." Bakura said softly, his pain not allowing him to talk much louder.

Seto sighed. "I know you waited, And i'm sorry he fell in love with someone else. "

"It's not your fault. It may have been for the best. If it only took two years or less to stop loving me now...what would it have been later?" Bakura said, looking at the chocolates and bear he had gotten for the one he loved.

He sat them on the table, pushing them away from him.

He looked up at Seto.

"I'm sorry i showed up like this. I didn't think about the fact i may be crashing a party." "Don't worry about it. He has one every other weekend i think."

Bakura nodded, looking out the window. "I don't know where i'll go now..."

Just at that second, the door opened and Mokuba walked in. The youngest Kaiba froze when he saw Bakura sitting at the table.

And promptly launched himself at the white haired boy, throwing the chair backwards and making the both of them collide with the floor.

"KURA! YOU CAME!" "Of course I did. I said i'd wait. But you...you do not love me anymore?"

Mokuba looked up in shock at Bakura. "What? What would make you say that?"

"I saw you...kissing Yami. Earlier." Mokuba laughed, poking Bakura slightly. "You silly! We were playing Truth or Dare. Marik dared me to kiss him. I only love you, Kura!"

Bakura's eyes lit up, and he looked up at Seto who smiled at the look of Joy on the yami's face.

"I...I love you too, Mokie..." Bakura said, holding the black haired teen tightly. "I waited just like Seto told me too, so now i'm here."

Mokuba smiled, dragging the boy up. "Come on! You can join the party!"

Seto smiled as Bakura beamed when Mokuba laced their fingers together.

Before the left together, however, Bakura turned back to Seto. "...Thank you. Are you okay with...this?" The 'US' that would have completed that sentence hung known but unsaid in the air.

Seto smiled slightly.

"Yes, Bakura. I believe I am.

* * *

Damn angst muse...freaking making Bakura like Dexter from the show on Showtime called Dexter. Does anyone know that show?

So what did you guys think? Good, bad sucked?


End file.
